


Fare thee

by WahlBuilder



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Viktor Watcher's reign of madness is over: Anton Rogue goes to war.





	Fare thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modlisznik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/gifts).



Anton was a flurry of activity: opening lockers and distributing supplies, signing off datapads, scratching something in a thick leather-bound notebook lying open on the big desk. Commanding his people — all in a sure voice, not barking orders but explaining them with calm. His people obeyed without questioning.

Ian felt like an outsider. The Noctian tunic he wore had enough space to hide the wiring of the bodyglove under it, and the headscarf concealed the connectors on his temples. Nobody paid him any heed.

He was sitting there on a couch, watching Anton gear up.

“So, you were fine with him while he wasn’t disturbing your operations?” Ian asked when the bustle died out somewhat, with only him and Anton in the office.

Anton changed the direction of his step and bent so close and suddenly to Ian that Ian recoiled on instinct. “Don’t you _dare_ preach at me,” Anton growl. “What did _you_ do to stop him?” He sprang back upright, eyes blazing, then strode to one of the lockers.

Ian’s chest was tight. He admitted quietly, “I did nothing.”

“You know what they say. You don’t have to be a believer to recognize blasphemy. I am a cad and a smuggler, a racketeer and a murderer — but there is a line, and even I can tell an obscenity from everything else. ”

Ian was taken aback by the heat in Anton’s voice — but he did not know much about Anton’s day-to-day life, his struggles, his dealings. What ruin had been brought to him and his. Anton preferred to keep him in the dark about his business, for both their sakes.

Still. “But—”

Anton stood still, a hand on the edge of a locker door. “I let it go too far. And I’m paying for it, and I will pay in full. Don’t try to stop me, Janek.”

“This is suicide, Antek,” Ian said as gently as he could.

Anton snorted, glanced over his shoulder. “As though you are not familiar with the urge.” He nodded at Ian’s hands that he was keeping on his lap. The lacework of scars still tender and stark on them, and on his neck and cheeks. They still burned, most nights. “To protect what’s important to you, your _family_ … You might not think much of my family, Janek — but they are _mine_.”

“And you are dragging them into this.”

“Only those who know the stakes. They are my kids — but they are not _children_.” Anton took something out of the locker and turned to Ian.

It was a long, curved blade, a sword of sorts. Anton’s fingers curled over the handle like it was made for him. It probably was.

“If I go down, Janek,” Anton said in a low, menacing voice, “I’ll deal him so much damage he will never recover from it. I’ll make sure that his will be a Pyrrhic victory. This is _my_ city, Janek. Mine. Not his.” His lips pulled away from his glistening teeth.

Ian’s heart was aching. But his friend was right. He knew the urge.

He got up, gripped Anton’s shoulders.

Anton’s eyes were bright. “When I’m…” He paused. “End him for me. And take care of my kiddies. I sent them to Dandolo. There is nothing for them here anymore.”

Ian had to take a moment to be able to reply. “I will, Antek. And you, bring him down.” He stepped back, feeling like he wouldn’t see Anton again. The thought made him ache already.

The door to the office opened, and a few of Anton’s people — his “kiddies” — filed in: armed, springy on their feet. Black jackets dusted off and greased with mole fat. “This is it, boss?”

Anton grinned — a sharp, terrible grin. He was very beautiful at that moment. “Yes, boys and girls. This is it.”


End file.
